Since the means of putting permanent waves in hair was first developed, there has been a problem in preventing liquids, whether from the permanent wave solution or the rinses and neutralizers thereof, from running down the face and neck of the person receiving the permanent. Towels were first tied around the head of the person receiving the permanent. In more recent times cape like plastic aprons have been used which snapped around the head of the user. Even with this later development, however, the face of the user is not completely protected and is subject to the annoying and some time dangerous drip of fluids about the face and down the nape of the neck. Absorbent cloth and cotton have been used in attempts to stop the fluid leaks but to little avail.
Also during the giving of a permanent, the solution is poured over the hair of the receiver who has her or his hair rolled on curlers. This solution is preferrably recycled several times but this has been difficult to accomplish since the cape usually drains into a sink or the like.
As the curlers are removed from the hair, they are usually simply placed in the sink and then must be gathered up in a second effort and washed, usually at a different location prior to reuse.
In summary, various steps in the permanent wave process have in the past required the use of towels, cotton, and other means in vain attempts to prevent the face, neck and clothing of the person receiving the permanent from getting wet. Also unnecessary steps have been required during the overall process which adds to the time and effort involved in getting a permanent.